


Cactus Dance

by Exotos135



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Awkward Tension, Crack, Eiffel Tower, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lila Rossi Dances, Lila Rossi Knows, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi Redemption, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: s01 Volpina, Protect Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sassy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tired Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 09:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30120819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exotos135/pseuds/Exotos135
Summary: Marinette and Lila meet again in... an unorthodox way.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Cactus Dance

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I just wanted to write Lila doing the cactus dance.
> 
> Don't judge me XD

There were many things Marinette had come to regret now that she had time to think things through, but oddly enough, Lila Rossi wasn't one of them.

Did she come to regret leaving her behind at the Eiffel Tower for so long? Well, yeah, who wouldn't regret that?

But did she regret exposing her for the dirty little liar that she was? Not really, no. You could argue that Lila's lies didn't hurt anybody, but they just kept getting worse and worse, until she began saying she and Ladybug, aka Marinette, were best friends.

At that point, she had to interfere.

But once the Volpina fiasco had been dealt with, she never saw Lila again... not until this very fateful day. For when she went to the flea market to get some air, she spotted Lila doing something she never thought she'd do...

Dancing to the rhytim of a small dancing cactus.

_Am... Am I seeing this right? Is that really Lila? Is she really doing that? And in fact, since when does Paris have a flea market?!_

Marinette's thoughts were interrupted when Lila turned to her direction and stopped dancing, holding her pose as Marinette winced and looked away, trying to act like she saw nothing.

"I'll have this one to go," Lila told the shopkeeper, which now that Marinette took a good look at him, resembled Master Fu a bit too much for her comfort. "Hi there, Marinette."

The fashion designer facepalmed, running her hand down her face as she waved back.

And next thing she knew, she and Lila sat down at a table, eating some brunch... well, Lila ate, Marinette was busy grinding her gears to figure out what to do.

_Okay, so, I can't act like I saw nothing, because Lila most certainly saw me staring at her. But this is the first time we see each other since she became Volpina. Will she still be troubled over being left there? I should ask that, at least._

"So, uh, I heard you began living at the Eiffel Tower," Marinette blurted. "How was it?"

_Nailed it!_

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought," Lila sipped her tea. "I mean, at the very least, I'll have a cool story to tell when I do return to school. Living at the Eiffel Tower is cool, right?"

_I mean, given the context..._

"Actually, now that you mention it, I haven't seen you at school either," Marinette frowned. "Principal Damocles did say you asked for a short leave, but why?"

"I asked him the same thing," Lila shrugged. "Apparently, he told me that I was the first one to ask him for it and-"

"No, not that! I mean, why did you disappear from school? Everybody was worried about you."

"Yeah, right. No offense, Marinette, but just because you can see through a liar, doesn't make you better at lying than them."

"What do you mean?"

"You really think that after all the lies I spat out, they'll ever want to see me again? Let alone talk to me again?"

Marinette opened her mouth, but quickly closed it.

"Besides, I needed time to think about a couple things. Mostly about my lies: back in my original school, nobody really got bothered by my lies. Some even encouraged it, saying that nobody liked hearing the truth anyway."

Now Marinette was curious as to where in the ever loving fiddlestick did Lila originally live at.

"But then I transferred to your school, but only did you stand up against me, but even became Ladybug in order to call me out on us being friends."

"Well, somebody had to-"

It took Marinette a second to realize what Lila said.

"Wait, what are you saying?! I'm not Ladybug! What makes you think that?!"

"Well, beyond my lies, I also thought about a few things that caught my attention," Lila scratched her cheek. "And, well, I just thought it was a bit too convenient that shortly after I lie about being Ladybug's best friend to your face, Ladybug herself comes out of nowhere to tell the truth."

"T-t-that's just because I ran to tell her about it!"

"Then why didn't you come back alongside Ladybug to corroborate?"

Marinette spoke as best as she could, but the only real things that came out of her mouth were a bunch of gibberish that amused Lila to no end.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the secret," Lila replied as she stood up. "I don't think anybody would believe me even if I told them, anyway."

Marinette folded her arms and narrowed her eyes. "And how do I know I can trust you?"

Lila stared at Marinette for a moment with a little smile... then walked away.

"Hey, we're not done here! Give me an answer!"

Marinette got up, paid for the food, and followed Lila, who chuckled as she ran away, Marinette chasing her all the way.


End file.
